Dance of Fate
by Kagomeindisguise
Summary: Kagome was supposed to be heading back to her time to get some supploes. As she was about to jump, she noticed something on the depths of the well. Looking further, there lies the former Lord of the West, bathing in his own pool of blood. But that's not all! Sesshoumaru appeared out of nowhere then stood in front of her, being arrogant and all. - A SessKag and InuTaiKag fic.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Someone's in the well? Who?**

Kagome woke up. She looked around and noticed that Inuyasha is missing.

She stood up and went outside. She saw Kaede picking up herbs.

"Why are ye up already, child? It is early."

"Good morning, Kaede-sama. I was trying to find Inuyasha, do you know where he is?"

"He went to the direction of the Goshinboku tree. Ye need not to worry."

"Thank you Kaede-sama, may I help you with that?"

Kaede nodded and instructed her what herb to find. And so she began working.

They decided to stay at Kaede's village after defeating Naraku. Miroku and Sango together with Kohaku had built a hut near Kaede's and started a family.

A slight pang of jealousy hit her while thinking how lucky Sango and Miroku is.

Everyone is happy, that's enough for her. But she noticed something that made her dissatisfied.

True, everyone is pleased for getting rid of Naraku and the Shikon no Tama but she longed of traveling with her friends even though they were with her the whole time.

Everything is normal except for Inuyasha.

He became undoubtedly cold after the final battle. He spoke to no one, even to her.

She is not used having him like this. She thought of many possible reasons for this matter.

'Is it because the battle is over and he has no business with them any longer? Is it because she sealed the jewel? That he cannot be a full-pledged youkai anymore? Or is it simply because of Kikyo's death?'

Whatever it is, she cannot tell. She still loves him and it pains her to see him like this.

She watched him appear out of nowhere then headed over to where Kikyo's grave resides. She noticed that he held a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

He placed it on her grave and sighed. A wind blew, making her hair sway gracefully as she watched him sat in silence.  
Kaede said that she already had enough herbs, thanked her and went inside the hut and began doing medicines out of herbs but she decided to stay outside.

A few minutes passed but she's still watching him carefully. But then, she looked at the ground and noticed that there are tiny droplets of water.

'No. These are tears.' She thought. She moved her gaze to his face and saw him crying and sobbing.

She rarely see him cry. She only saw him cry once when he thought she was dead.

But seeing him cry because of Kikyo hit her bigtime.

'So, I see. The cause of his chilly attitude was her all along. He missed her.' She thought bitterly to herself.  
She sighed and went inside Kaede's hut to find a ramen inside her bag. Maybe a ramen will make him feel better since it's his favorite until now.

She began searching through her things and found none.

Kagome lifted her bag and hung it's straps on her shoulders as she went outside. She decided to go back to her own time to get some supplies.

"Kagome, where are you going?" asked Shippo while rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, hi Shippo. I'm just going back to pack supplies. Now go back to sleep. It's still early you know." she said while patting his head.  
Just as Shippo fell asleep, she immediately went outside.

As she was about to walk, she glanced at Inuyasha only to find him giving her a curious stare as if saying 'Where do ya think yer going?'

"I'm just heading to my time to get supplies. I'm running out of it. Be right back!" she said as she run. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't let her.

She runs until she can already see the well on the clearing.

But something is not right. She can sense a powerful youki.

She stiffened. She walked faster as she felt someone is watching her. She looked around and found no one.

She shrugged. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

She reached the well and stepped on the edge of it, something caught her eye.

Kagome looked further until she finally realized that it was a youkai. Only it is bathing in his own pool of blood.

She squeaked but not because of the dying youkai inside the well but because of another presence.

She looked around then gasped as she realized it was Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Kagomeindisguise: Re-written version of Father or Son? Choose. I'm not very pleased by the title and the beginning where Kagome sat Inuyasha to hell. It's kinda brutal, don't you think? Ugh. -_- Die school, dieeeee.

Inuyasha: Shut it, wench.

Kagomeindiguise: Sit!

Inuyasha: *blinks*

Kagomeindiguise: I should probably made my own subjugation beads with special effects and all. -_- Pfft. I'll close it now before Sesshy-fluff kills me.


End file.
